Emperor of Sirius
by snakeboy33
Summary: When Blue Skull attacks Red Lizard, no illusion of Zeria appears before Mavis, leaving her alone on Sirius Island. A more ruthless and cold girl is the result. How will that affect the world, and more importantly, Fairy Tail? NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and maybe some others.
1. The Dark in the Light

_**The Dark in the Light**_

Mavis's arms were screaming, as she dragged Zeira away from the fires of Red Lizard, but she didn't care.

"I don't want to leave!" Zeira cried, "My papa, my guild, all my pretty clothes, they're all there!"

"It doesn't matter where you go!" Mavis answered, "All those things, you can keep in your heart!" Zeira stopped crying, as she looked at Mavis.

"My mommy and daddy, my cute outfits, even all the fairies!" Mavis said, "Those are all in my heart! So let's live on, Zeira!" The girl just looked on at the blonde, before smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you," Zeira said sadly.

"It's okay!" Mavis answered, "I don't really mind any of that anyway!"

"You know… I think we could've been… friends," Zeira said softly. Those words echoed through Mavis' mind, as she smiled softly at that thought, tearing up. _Friends?_ she thought.

"Yeah!" Mavis said, "That sounds…" However, when she turned around, she saw Zeira collapsed on the ground, not moving.

"Zeira?" Mavis said, "Zeira? Are you okay?" She nudged the black-haired girl slightly, but got no response. A feeling of dread came over Mavis.

"Come on, Zeira," she said, "We've got to go! We can't stay here!" However, for all her nudging, Zeira wouldn't move.

"Please…," Mavis sniffed, "I…" Tears began to build in Mavis' eyes further.

"I don't want to be alone!" she cried. She struggled not to break down sobbing, because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to meet fairies.

But, despite all her efforts, despite all her strength, she burst out crying, as the ashes of what was once her home, floated around her.

 **(seven years later)**

"So this is Sirius Island?" a man with a long head and black hair said, "Seems pretty nice here."

"We're not tourists, Warrod," a guy with slicked back, silver hair commented.

"Come on, a man can dream, can't he Precht?" Warrod answered.

"But we're here too…," a third man was abruptly silenced as he tripped while coming out of the boat.

"Damn it Yury," Precht said, "Quit screwing around?"

"Who's screwing?" Yury answered, as the blonde came out of the water, "We're here aren't we? And you all know what that means, right?" He then grinned, as he clenched his fist in anticipation.

"The Sirius Jade is within our grasp!" he said excitedly.

As the trio walked up the beach, they didn't notice the bird perched on the tree, that was watching them. It then fluttered away.

 **(deeper into the island)**

Further into the island, were ruins of the town. The bird fluttered down into one of the buildings, which was some kind of library, and perched on one of the desks. The library was primarily in darkness, save for a candle. Sitting in the light, was a young girl, reading a book.

"So we've got trespassers," the girl said, as she snapped her book shut, "I guess it was inevitable." She then stood up, stepping fully into the light. She wore a white, flowing dress, and had wavy blonde hair that almost reached the ground.

The 13 year old Mavis Vermillion took a breath as she set her book on the table, and held out her hand. The flame of the candle disconnected from the wick, and went into her palm. Mavis then waved her hand, sending the flame floating around the room, lighting other candles, and a chandelier, eventually lighting up the whole room.

"I guess I should greet them," she said, as she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. Eventually, Yury entered into the room.

"The hell's with the light here?" he mumbled, "What is this some kind of…" He was silenced as he turned, and looked over at Mavis.

"Holy crap! There're people here!" he yelped. He looked down at the girl, who was staring him down darkly. Despite himself, Yury couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Are you going to stare, are you going to explain what you're doing here?" Mavis inquired. Yury quickly regained his composure, and smiled.

"I'm a biologist," Yury answered, "This island has a unique ecosystem that should be studied." Mavis overlooked him for a time.

"If you're going to lie, at least try a little harder," she said.

"Wha…," but Yury didn't get to finish.

"You are correct in that this island's ecosystem is unique, and as such, you have no way to know what it will be like. It could be potentially dangerous," Mavis said, "But you are dressed lightly, and you are not armed in anyway. You are also not carrying any means of observing or properly studying any kind of animal or plant life. Now I'll give you a second chance, what are you doing here?"

There was a period of silence, as Yury just stared at Mavis. She saw right through his lie, just by looking at him. For a time, he couldn't say anything, as he was just so awestruck by Mavis' deduction.

"I am willing to wait," Mavis said bluntly. That snapped Yury out of it, as he tried to smile again.

"Alright, you got me, I'm a…," he began.

"You're a treasure hunter," Mavis said. Yury was gong to say something, but he figured Mavis would explain promptly, so he decided to spare the effort.

"You're dressed very lightly, and you're not carrying many traveling items, meaning that you left your items on the beach or your boat, and are therefore not intent on traveling the island. So you're not a explorer, and you're here on some kind of expedition. You could be a sailor, but you are still slightly wet, a decent sailor should be skilled enough to get out of a boat," Mavis explained, "By process of elimination, as you are not an ecologist, a sailor, or an explorer, you are a treasure hunter."

"That was.. actually kind of scary," Yury said, "What next, you're going to tell me how many girlfriends I had?" He snickered at that, but Mavis' stare didn't even twitch.

"Do I look amused?" she asked.

"I guess not," Yury answered, as he cringed slightly. _What's with this girl?_ he thought.

"How is that you know all this?" he asked, "How can you tell everything about me just by taking a glance."

"Its called reading," Mavis answered, "I've been here my whole life, and spent a sizable majority of it reading books. I know exactly what to look for in order to indicate what a person."

"Where are you're peers?" Mavis asked.

"How could you possible know that?" Yury said.

"A little bird told me," Mavis answered.

"No seriously."

"Did my tone sound sarcastic?" Mavis responded, "I'm able to communicate with the animals on this island. No one can enter this island without my knowledge." _Is this girl a mage?_ Yury thought.

"Well, I guess lying to you obviously won't get anyone anywhere," he said, "Alright, so I'm here with my friends, looking for treasure. More specifically, the Sirius Jade."

"The Sirius Jade?" Mavis said, "Oh yes, I know about it."

"Terrific!" Yury said, "Now if you could just point me…"

"I'm not giving it to you," Mavis said, "Its sacred to the island. Why would I give it to some random stranger?"

"Look kid," Yury said, "We're getting the jewel, one way or another, and we could very easily take it by force. But I don't like stealing from little girls. So why don't you just tell me where the jade is, and we can all go our separate ways?" The girl didn't even flinch.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Mavis said. Yury looked her over.

"I guess not, so how about we make things a tad fairer, and we play a game?" he said, "If I win, you gotta show us the jade. And if you win…"

"You and your lackeys have to take me off this island, without question," Mavis interjected. There was more than just a beat.

"Say what?" Yury said.

"You heard me." Yury let out a cackle.

"Look kid, we don't take orders from anyone," he said, "And if you think we're going to start doing it with a little girl, you're much more stupid than you appear."

"Then you need only win against me," Mavis said, "You said yourself, I'm a little girl. What do you have to fear? Chances are you're going to win, and you'll find the Sirius Jade, and as an extra measure, I'll give you all the treasure maps I have here." To illustrate her point, she pointed at one of the walls, and Yury saw a framed map. The treasure hunter couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Alright," he said, "Now the rules…"

"My home, my game, my rules," Mavis countered.

"You really need to work on your interruptions," Yury said.

"So I should let a person continue talking when they're incorrect?" Mavis said, "But it doesn't matter. We need to ensure that this game continues, so with that." She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a glass sphere, with a green orb in the center. She then threw it up, and it glowed, forming a shield around the two.

"An insurance policy?" Yury asked.

"Neither of us can leave this area until the game is over," Mavis explained, "I can't let you walkout on me, can I?"

"I guess not," Yury said with a shrug, "Alright, let's here it."

"My game is as follows. We each take one strike at each other," Mavis said, "The person who is knocked down the most, wins." Yury balked at that. This kid was essentially just demanding that he strike her.

"You go first," Mavis said, as she looked at Yury, "I'm waiting." Yury knew that he was in a conundrum here. He had standards, and among those standards was hitting little kids. The girl probably knew it, and thus knew that Yury probably wouldn't have the guts to knock her down that far. He couldn't just shove her either, since that wasn't the same as a "strike". All in all, one way or another, Yury's chances were minimal.

"Damn," he muttered, "Warrod and Precht are going to kick my ass for this." His ethics getting the better of him, he just reached down and flicked Mavis' forehead. She barely even flinched.

"I thought as much," Mavis said, as she held up her hand.

"If you're going to nail me in the crotch, at least get it over with quickly," Yury said, as he braced himself.

"I'm not that immature," Mavis answered, "I have a much more efficient means of bringing you to your knees." With that, she waved her finger. With that, there was a sudden blast of energy under Yury's knee, causing him to let out a cry of pain, and he fell to one knee almost immediately.

"You're a mage?!" he demanded.

"Looks like I win," Mavis said plainly.

"But…"

"I did not specify that either of us weren't allowed to use magic," the girl said, "Alright, a deals a deal so…"

"You're one crafty little brat," Yury muttered, "I'd be impressed, if I weren't so pissed off. How'd you even do that?"

"Precision trumps power," Mavis explained, "One well placed small strike, can easily defeat a strong force. You lost, so you need to take me off th…"

"The hell are you doing, Yury?" Precht demanded, as he and Warrod entered the room.

"Ah, these must be you're accomplices," Mavis said, looking over at them.

"Who's this girl?" Warrod asked.

"This island's sole remaining resident," Mavis said, "Meaning that the Sirius Jade belongs to me."

"Sirius Jade, wh…," Warrod began.

"Don't bother lying," Yury said, as he got back up, "This girl knew everything about me the moment I walked in."

"Care to tell us why you're on the ground?" Precht inquired. Yury wasn't going to let them know that a little girl had just gotten the better of him.

"Care to tell me why you're both here, instead of looking for the jewel?" he asked. Precht opted not to press further. Chances are something embarrassing happened to Yury, and he and Warrod probably weren't ever going to hear it.

"We found where it was located, but it isn't there," he explained. Mavis suddenly looked straight at him.

"What?" she said.

"I said the Sirius Jade isn't there," Precht said. Mavis immediately rushed past the men, and hurried to the location in question, with the others behind her.

"It really is gone," she muttered to herself.

"That's the thing about looking for treasure," Warrod said, "If you get there a minute late, you lose it."

"Well this treasure is far to good to give up on," Yury said.

"Let's head back to the mainland," Precht said, "We can rethink our strategy."

"You won't need to," Mavis said, "I know who took the Jade."

"You do?" Precht asked.

"Seven years ago, this island was attacked by a magic guild called Blue Skull," Mavis explained, "Without a doubt they stole it."

"A magic guild?" Precht asked.

"This is going to be difficult, without a doubt," Warrod said, "But I guess there's nothing else we can do."

"Take me with you!" Mavis instructed. The trio looked down at the girl.

"I've spent those seven years studying everything from human anatomy, to the art of war, to telekinesis," Mavis said, "Without a doubt I can be an asset. Not to mention you still owe me after I beat you." Yury averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"The Sirius Jade is the symbol of this island, the symbol of my home," Mavis said firmly, "And I will not let a group like Blue Skull take it from here."

"You know we're going to take that one we get out hands on it," Yury said, "Its what we do."

"I beat you in our challenge," Mavis said, "And assuming that you don't honor that, which I'm pretty confident you won't, I'll beat you again. But until then, we have a common goal, and I figure we should both honor it.

 **(later)**

"We're really letting her come with us, aren't we?" Precht said.

"Well that girl really is smart," Warrod said, "If anyone can give us a hand, its her. Her name's Mavis, right?"

"Something like that," Precht answered, "But we still don't know the first thing about her. Hell, she lives on the island completely alone, how do we know she's not crazy?"

 **(in Mavis' "house")**

"Why do you want to Sirius Jade so much? Its just a jewel," Yury said.

"First question, why are you watching me while I pack?" Mavis said, "Or maybe a better question would be why am I letting you watch me?"

"Uh… well…," Yury stuttered. He didn't really have a good reason, he was just curious.

"I know you're not a pervert," Mavis said, "You don't…"

"I'll take your word for it," Yury said, "I don't need you to explain how you found out by looking at the dirt on my shoes."

"The dirt on yours shoes told me that you are from an urban environment," Mavis said, "Among other things. And to get onto my second question, why do you want the Sirius Jade in the first place?" Yury paused, before shrugging.

"I guess we would sell it," Yury admitted.

"You know that's not incentive for me to let you take it," Mavis said, "But I assume you now know its impossible to lie to me, so hence you didn't bother to."

"Look, what's done with the Jade doesn't matter unless we can find it, and you said you know where it is, right?"

"Incorrect," Mavis responded, "I said I know who took it. I said it was a mage guild called Blue Skull, but I didn't say I knew where they were. That's something that we'll have to find out upon getting to the mainland." She then picked up her suitcase, and started to walk away. Yury took a breath, as he followed her.

 _Finally, a chance to get out of here_ Mavis thought, a she approached the trio's boat.

 **Note: I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist, I just liked this idea so much. I don't know how long I'm going to make this, or how frequently I'm going to update, since there will be** _MAJOR_ **departures from canon in this. I'm readily taking suggestions on how to handle this story. Take note, this will be NaLu. Initially I wanted this backstory to only be one chapter, but obviously I'm doing most of Fairy Tail Zero (read it if you haven't already), so it was probably too ambitious. Hopefully it won't exceed three, since I want to get into the meat of the story.**

 **One character I'm a big fan of, is Mavis. I just love the way she's so smart and brilliant. I'd seriously argue she could challenge (and potentially defeat) Lelouch vi Britannia in a game of chess. I decided that it would cool for her to do sort of the Sherlock Holmes analysis of Yury and his comrades. Something to bear in mind, is that I never said Mavis would be "dark". I described her as "more ruthless and cold". That's exactly what it means; it means that Mavis is much more serious than she is in canon. She's got no interest in fairies, or anything of the like.**

 **Something I found out, is that "Tenrou" means "heavenly wolf", which is a reference to the Sirius star, so hence, "Sirius" more or less equates to "Tenrou". And "Emperor of Sirius" I think sounded better than "Emperor of Tenrou".**


	2. The Mainland

_**The Mainland**_

"So this is the mainland?" Mavis commented, looking over the city, "It's very… crowded."

"That's a city for you," Yury said, "They are, by definition, crowded. But you really have never been off the island?"

"Did you see any boats there?" Mavis said, "Of course I've never been off the island. Now let's keep our focus, and start asking around." Precht snorted at that.

"What's with you?" Warrod asked.

"We go to Sirius Island looking for a precious jewel, and we come back with a bossy little smart-ass," Precht said, "Of course I'm annoyed."

"Just think about the prize," Warrod answered.

"Whatever," Precht replied, before saying, "I'm going to ask around about Blue Skull, you guys all find a place for the night."

"I'm coming with you," Mavis announced, "I know what to look for around here." Precht scowled at that, but considering how willful Mavis seemed to be, he figured there wouldn't be a point to it.

"Just don't get in my way," he said.

"And don't get in mine."

As Mavis and Precht walked away, Yury and Warrod watched, as Yury let out a small chuckle.

"What're you laughing about?" Warrod said.

"How can I not with a pair like that?" Yury said.

 **(in a tavern)**

Mavis' experiences with alcohol were never good. Generally people were throwing it at her, or pouring it over her head. Needless to say, she wasn't fond of it, and taverns in general. Precht had lead her into one, in order to look for information on Blue Skull. Immediately, Mavis noticed several thieves, some hitmen, and even a couple of city officials. _Corrupted scum_ she thought. People like this disgusted her. They used fear to get their way, not caring who they had to walk over in order to get and keep their power.

"Bartender!" Precht yelled.

"What?" the man in question responded.

"We need information," Precht answered.

"What do I look like a tour guide? Go find a map." He poured a glass of whiskey, before sliding it down the bar. Mavis took notice of that.

"I'm looking for stuff about the guild, Blue Skull," Precht explained.

"Never heard of

"He's lying through his teeth," Mavis said. Precht and the bartender looked down at the girl, who was peeking up over the bar counter. Even more than a few of the patrons gazed in their direction.

"We don't let little kids in, so why don't you and your brat get out," the bartender, "I'm afraid there aren't any dolls." The bar all laughed at that. Precht scowled, but the laughs bounced right off of Mavis.

"Very well then," Mavis said, before taking a breath, "You identified Blue Skull as a mage guild. There are several guilds in this kingdom alone, not all of them being mage guilds. The fact that you identified Blue Skull as a mage guild shows that you do have information. Not to mention you're a member."

"What in the hell make you think that?" the tender demanded.

"You pour the drinks with your right hand, meaning you're right handed," Mavis explained, "But the finger prints on the bottles on the wall are from a left handed person, showing this isn't your usual job. You are also too muscular for a bartender, who does most of his heavy lifting with the occasional barrel. This all means you're likely not a regular bar keeper, and seeing you, and your 'clientele" around here, chances are you are a thug, a racketeer most likely. Could just be for a local gang, but your hand-eye coordination is too precise, you're more 'professional'. Also, you made this whole bar laugh on an original joke based solely on me being young, indicating you have some leverage over them. There are several people bigger than you in this bar alone, and yet they still show deference to you; could be because you supply them with alcohol, but considering how clean you're clothes are, the tips are sizable, which thugs like these wouldn't give unless they felt obligated. That must mean you have some special capability, which likely means that you are a mage. Putting that all together, you are likely a member of a dark guild, and since you felt the need to lie about Blue Skull, you don't want to draw attention to it. That is why you are a Blue Skull member."

The entire bar stared at Mavis. Precht was told by Yury about this girl's deduction skills, but he honestly didn't fully believe him. No little girl, hell, no person could be that astute.

The silence was broken when two thugs sprung at Mavis and Precht. Precht got ready to act, but Mavis beat him to the punch. She waved her finger around, sending several small blasts of energy bursting around the thugs' body, sending them all sprawling to the ground.

"Get 'em!" the tender yelled, "There're only two them!" The entire bar then charged the duo, and Mavis turned to challenge them, but Precht, not wanting to get himself outdone by a child, kicked two away in one kick, before swinging out his arm, sending a chain lashing out, knocking several away, and cutting down another several. In no time at all, the entire bar was down. Mavis scanned the people down, before pointing.

"Faking, faking, faking," she said, as she struck three people with magic, and when given a questioning look, she said, "They're bodies were too tense." She then turned to the bartender, who tugged a rope, forming a glowing circle around Mavis and Precht.

"A magic circle?" Precht said.

"I'd say its a shame to kill a girl as smart as you, but you're also pretty stupid for trying to take on a mage," the bartender said, as he pulled down his collar, revealing the Blue Skull symbol.

"He really is a member?" Precht said.

"You doubted me?" Mavis said.

"One step out of that circle and you're going to be my new decorations," the tender explained.

"You bastard!" Precht growled.

"I guess there's no need to explain things to you, since that girl listed everything already," the tender continued, "Though she failed to notice that I'm an agent who shoots the shit with the everyday people." Precht figure he said that just as a way to show that he could still maybe outsmart Mavis.

"Oh I noticed that, you may be too muscular to be a bartender, but you are far to thin to be a fighter, and this trap shows that you like to avoid fighting," Mavis said. She was on the floor, studying the magic circle.

"The hell are you doing?" Precht said.

"Error here, error here, error here, and error here," Mavis said, "And there are probably a few others."

"What're you talking about?" Precht asked. The bartender suddenly turned a crimson red in anger.

"Multiple glyphs are (pause) here's another error, wrong," Mavis explained, "This type of magic circle is generally elven in origin. Chances are you learned it to impress people, but elven letters take constant study in order to get remotely right, not to mention the slightest _single_ error can ruin the whole thing. So with that in mind…" She then walked right out of the circle, much to the mage's shock.

"How did you…"

"I've have been reading almost non-stop for the past seven years," Mavis explained, "I speak elven, dwarven, a couple dialects of orc, and a little saurian, not to mention the ancient languages I can read." She then walked up to the bar, where the guy in question was staring at her in surprise. _What's with this girl?_ Precht said

"Now," Mavis continued, as she suddenly jumped up onto the bar to look over her opponent, "I'm going to threaten you now, since people like you only understand fear." The mage tried to keep up his facade, trying to smile confidently.

"How do you think _you're_ going to threaten _me_?" he asked, "You're just a…" Mavis flicked her wrist. A glass of wine shot over, dousing the guy in alcohol.

"That's it?" the mage said, "You think I'm afraid of being wet?"

"No, I think you're afraid of being burnt," Mavis answered, before rubbed her index finger and her thumb together, before a small flame ignited onto the tip of her finger, "Alcohol just needs the tiniest flame, and its an inferno. Seeing as you're covered in it, you'll be the inferno in question." The mage cringed.

"You're bluffing," he said.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Mavis answered. She stared down the bartender. Precht watched Mavis, as he clenched his teeth. The girl and the man stared down, while the man began to sweat slightly.

"I guess my point isn't clear enough," Mavis," Alright, I'm flexible." She then flicked her fire finger.

The room suddenly lit up in the glow of flames, as Mavis hands ignited, forming a burning torrent. The bartender let out a scream that was somehow more girly than that of Mavis'.

"The hell!" Precht said.

"Okay! Okay!" the bartender cried, "The base is in Magnolia!"

"Now see, that wasn't so hard," Mavis said, as she flicked her wrists, and the fire dissipated. She then flicked her finger at the bartender, and a light blast of magic knocked him to the ground. Mavis hopped back to the ground.

"We know where to go now, let's go," Mavis said, as she marched right past Precht, who stared at her in shock, though he still followed her. But once they were outside, Precht thought it necessary to bring it up.

"How can you be so powerful?" he demanded.

"I'm not," Mavis answered, "Those strikes are small magic bursts in sensitive spots. I can ignite small flames, and can lift one or two objects with my telekinesis, but I'm limited to stuff I could still pick up with my hands."

"What about those massive flames?"

"Oh that was an illusion," Mavis said.

"It was?" Precht asked.

"Indeed it was," Mavis explained, "Give people something to fear, and they will fear it. Now we need to find the others. We need to make for Magnolia!"

 **(later, on the road)**

"How much longer are we going to have to walk?" Yury complained.

"Three days," Precht answered, "Maybe two if we move really fast."

"Its getting late, we should call it a night," Warrod said, "How about we do it here?"

"Reasonable enough," Mavis said, "Seeing as I'm the the youngest, I'll stay at the campsite, and watch it over."

"Fine then, I'll get some firewood!" Yury said.

"I'll hunt some animals," Precht said.

"I've always wanted to test my knowledge of plants," Warrod said. With that, the three split up to go get the food, while Mavis sat down, and stared up at the sky. In the past seven years, when she wasn't reading, Mavis liked to spend her time watching the stars. It made her think of the wider world, which in turn, helped her feel less alone. Not that changed the fact that she was alone.

 **(that night)**

"Damn, Mavis, remind me to not piss you off," Yury said.

"Don't piss me off," Mavis echoed. While Precht remained silent, the other two chuckled at that. Mavis found that strange. There wasn't anything really to laugh at there.

"Reminds me of that time we went to Raktar," Yury said, "When Warrod tried to take that treasure from the temple. Half the Raktarian army was after us!"

"Don't pin that on me!" Warrod said angrily, "You were the one who said that the temple was abandoned."

"And yet they turned out to not just be in use, but _very_ important for the saurians," Precht said, "Obviously we can't go back to Raktar now. They'd kill us on sight."

"What made you think it was abandoned?" Mavis asked.

"Well it was overgrown with vines, and all cracked up," Yury said.

"Saurians believe that world belongs to nature first. They'll clear land to build their homes, but will let the plants grow back freely," Mavis said, "You should've looked for…"

"Thanks, but that's okay," Yury said, "After this is over, we'll buy some books. We'll have plenty money left after we sell the Jade."

"That's assuming I let you take it," Mavis said, "You yourself said, don't piss me off." The men glanced at Mavis.

"You are one strange kid," Warrod said.

"'Strange' is a word people use to describe people who don't live up to their standards," Mavis said, "Hence, they are the ones with the problem, not the 'strange' person."

"You really are strange," Yury said.

"There were times I actually that I thought you were going to do if that man didn't tell you anything," Precht commented.

"Was there anything to indicate that I wouldn't?" Mavis said, "Because I would've." All eyes were on her immediately.

"You're… you're not serious, right?" Warrod asked.

"Men like that are despicable, and don't deserve pity or mercy," Mavis said, "They thrive off antagonizing, and exploiting the weak though fear and power-mongering."

"You can't be the 'guardian of justice'," Precht said, "You have to leave stuff like that to the Magic Council, or the government."

"Oh yes, I've heard of both of them," Mavis said, "And they're no better. If they truly did care, dark guilds wouldn't exist. The Magic Council isn't interested in preserving order or peace, they're interested in preserving their power. As for the kingdom? I saw at least three people who worked for the government. All it takes is money, and you can rule every kingdom on the continent." The men just stared at Mavis, who stood up, and walked away.

"I'm going to take a walk," she said, "Don't feel the need to follow me." With that, she walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Yury leaned over.

"Can we be sure that girl is normal?" he asked, "She can't be more than thirteen, and she talks like she's been around longer than we have."

"We walked around the remains of that village that was on Sirius Island," Precht said, "They didn't look that old. Chances are that girl has seen some serious horrors, probably at a young age at that."

"Yeah, I'd probably be pretty messed up by that as well," Warrod, before pausing briefly, "Maybe we should just give her the jade?"

"You're kidding right?" Yury said, "Precht back me up here!"

"I'm progressively losing interest in it as well."

"You call yourselves treasure hunters!" Yury roared, "We're getting the Sirius Jade no matter what it takes! Even if we have to beat Mavis to it!"

During this, Mavis had climbed a tree, and was looking at the stars again.

"Why do I bother, they won't understand," she muttered.

 **(a couple days later)**

"High time we got here!" Yury said, as he looked at the city of Magnolia in the distance.

"Seems pretty nice from here," Warrod said.

"Alright, we got here, now we need to focus our attention on finding the Sirius Jade," Mavis said, "Now let's get into town, and start asking around." With that, they all headed into town. Mavis figured that the town would be in a poor state, as to be expected from a place that housed a dark guild. But what was there wasn't even close to what she found.

In the center of the town, was a large cathedral of sorts. That wasn't entirely abnormal, since that religion was decently popular, but what was abnormal, was what was on top of the cathedral. A massive, blue, dragon skeleton perched atop the structure. One didn't need to be a genius to know what was inside that structure.

"Blue Skull," Mavis whispered.

"Seems that they did a number on the city," Yury said, "I wonder if people even still live here." He half expected Mavis to give an explanation about why they did or didn't, but she was still staring at the dragon.

"Are you guys travelers?" The group turned to see an elderly woman approaching them.

"If you are, leave, here's nothing here but death," she explained.

"Well we're looking for something that's supposed to be here," Yury said.

"What exactly happened here?" Precht asked.

"Blue Skull happened," the woman explained, "Ever since they game, this city has slowly withered away. And very soon… GAH!" She collapsed to the ground, dead, from a wound to the back.

"Direct hit!" a voice called. Everyone looked up, and saw three men standing on the roof. They all had the Blue Skull mark on them.

"You owe me a beer!" one guy carrying a smoking staff said.

"You kidding, you said you'd blast a whole the size of a beachball! It ain't even close!" another guy said. Mavis clenched her fists angrily. She recognized those men from the attack on Sirius Island.

"Let's get these punks!" The trio then leapt off the roof, and charged them. Mavis got ready to fight, but Yury, Precht, and Warrod stood in front of her.

"You've done enough," Yury said, "Give us a chance to show off!" With that, the three men charged, and promptly incapacitated them. Yury threw smoking of crystal orb, which exploded on contact. Precht lashed out his chains, bringing a second guy down. Warrod was more simplistic, simply pummeling him to the ground.

"Now I'm 5000 jewels poorer," Yury said, "These guys are so whimpy, I don't think I even needed to use a bomb! I guess Blue Skull's just…" He didn't finish, as everyone heard a commotion, as they saw multiple people starting to charge them.

"Crap!" Warrod said, "Reinforcements!"

"I'll handle this," Mavis explained, as she stood to face them, "Now come forth, great Serpent of Light!" She held up her arms, as a massive dragon with golden scales manifested over them, sending the dark mages grounding to a halt.

"Whoa!" Yury said.

"Its a dragon!" one of the thugs cried.

"This girl can control dragons!" another said.

"I need to talk to your master!" Mavis said firmly, "Now call him out!"

"That won't be necessary." From the crowd emerged a man dressed in blue and black, with blue face paint that resembled a skull, with a pair of goggles. It was the master of Blue Skull, Geoffrey.

"So that's the master?" Warred said.

"As if the bone dragon isn't enough of a skull motif," Yury muttered.

"Nobody asked you," Precht answered.

"Seven years ago, you stole the Sirius Jade," Mavis said, "I demand that you return it to me!"

"And let's say I refuse," Geoffrey said.

"You see the dragon, right?" Mavis said.

"No, I can't say that I do," Geoffrey answered, "Well actually, I see something, but it ain't a dragon." Mavis recoiled back in horror. With a wave of his hand, the dragon vanished into nothing. _He saw through my illusion so easy?_ Mavis thought _, How…_

"Look kid," Geoffrey said, as he turned, and looked Mavis straight in the eye, "Just because you can conjure some pretty pictures, and use some basic magic, doesn't mean you're ready to play with us just yet." Mavis, suddenly found herself shaking. A feeling began to stir inside of her.

"You know what to do boys," Geoffrey said, gesturing. The Blue Skull members then charged.

"Come on! We got to go!" Yury said. As Warrod and Precht began throwing punches and chains respectively, Yury threw a crystal bomb at Geoffrey, who just flicked it away like it was nothing, right back towards the guy who threw it. Yury let out a cry of pain, as he was knocked back by the explosion.

"Yury!" Precht yelled, moving to help his friend. However, as he was doing that, he was struck in the side of the face by a magic blast.

As Warrod knocked away another several thugs, he turned to see his friends on the ground.

"Damn it!" he yelled, as he hosted both of them onto his shoulder. He then saw Mavis still standing still, just staring into space.

"Mavis!" Warrod yelled, "We've got to go!" But the girl didn't respond.

"MAVIS!" Warred yelled again. That snapped Mavis out of it, and she ran with him. Blue Skull move to chase them, but Geoffrey held up his hand.

"No need to expend more energy," he said, "They won't be coming back."

As she ran, the strange feeling awoke in Mavis. For the first time in years, she felt… fear.

 **Note: I hate having to stretch this out over three chapters, but I don't like making my chapters too long. Its a matter of principle. This was also good place. Those who read FT Zero should know what's going to happen next chapter, and what not, but what happens in the end…**

 **Next chapter should probably conclude this prologue. Or at the very least, I'd like it too. Something I'd also like to do, is plenty of world building in this. I mentioned elves, dwarves, orcs, and saurians, and who knows what else is out there. I'm even entertaining the idea of bringing dragons into this. Though they would be incredibly rare, and the odds of catching a distant glimpse would be considered astronomical.**

 **Let me just say, writing deductions like those isn't easy.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	3. Rise of Sirius

_**Rise of Sirius**_

"How's Yury?" Warrod asked.

"He's alive, so we should count that as a blessing," Precht said. Bandages were wrapped around his face where his eye had been blown out. Meanwhile, Mavis was sitting against a tree, staring at the ground.

"We might as well rest here for the night," Warrod said, "I'd say we need to go find a doctor, but…"

"I'm a fine," Precht said, "I can still go on."

"We probably won't be getting to any town with a hospital soon," Warrod continued. Mavis rose to her feet.

"I'm going to take a walk," she said, "Don't follow me." She then walked away.

"Poor kid," Warrod said, "Somehow this is probably hardest on her."

"I know," Precht said.

 **(deeper in the forest)**

Mavis walked down the path, never taking her eyes off the ground in front of her, before coming up to a nearby pond. She then sat down, staring at her reflection. _How could I be so arrogant?_ she thought _All our enemies were mages, far more skilled in magic in me or the others. And yet I charged into battle, relying only on my intelligence. If only…_ She then clenched her fists so hard there was a chance her nails could've drawn blood.

"If only I was stronger!" she said. Right then, there was a splash. Mavis looked up, and saw a young man, maybe slightly older than her, with black hair, stark naked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Mavis said, as she averted her eyes, "I didn't think anyone was here!" The young man just stared at her.

"I'll leave now," Mavis said, as she started to walk away.

"No, I should be the one to leave," the man answered, "This is a bad habit of mine, when you're alone as much as I am." Mavis blinked, as she looked at him. She scanned him, hoping to do what she always did with people. But this time…. nothing. There was not a single detail Mavis could discern from this man.

As she was watching, a strange aura was released from him. It was downright horrid, as if some kind of vile beast was clawing to get free from the man. As the aura raged on, the trees began to wither, as their leaves fell to the ground, and turned to dust. Soon there was nothing left but withered skeletons of trees.

"What… is this?" Mavis muttered.

"Everything near me dies," the man explained, "And everyone. If you come near, then too will die. I'll go now." He then turned to leave.

"Ankhseram Black Magic," Mavis murmured. The man whirled around to face her.

"I've only ever read about it," the girl explained, "Its an ancient magic, also called the 'Contradictory Curse', that supposedly originally belonged to the gods. The more one cherishes life, the more dark energy they release, and the more dark energy that is released, the more life is taken. But if one doesn't think of it, then there no life is ever taken." The man just stared at her in quiet awe.

"I apologize," Mavis said, "I imagine you don't need to be told about this again."

"There is nothing to apologize for," the man answered, "Knowledge is not a bad thing. Its actually the first time a person actually got the nature of my curse right, though its not as if I make a point to meet with others."

"You mean all this time you've been alone?" Mavis asked.

"If I do, they just die in front of me," the man answered, "So being alone is a necessity for both myself, and for others." _So he's been alone as well_ , she thought.

"You don't have to feel bad for me," the man said, "As a matter of fact, this very conversation we just had made me feel happy for chance. I never wanted to kill anyone, but its too dangerous for me to be near anyone."

"I'll be on my way," he said. He then turned, and started walking away.

"I know how it feels." The man turned to face Mavis, who was staring at him.

"Its like floating in a dark cold," she said as she looked at the ground, "Shouldering the pain by yourself, with no one to laugh with, or cry with. Its almost unbearable, the feeling of being all alone." The man just stared at Mavis.

"Its nothing anyone should have to go through," Mavis continued, tearing up slightly, "Its a pain that you can't ever explain." The man couldn't help but smile softly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mavis. What's your's?"

"Zeref." Mavis and Zeref stared at each other, as Zeref smiled slightly.

"I should be going now," he said, as he turned, "But thank you for this. The fact that I managed to meet someone who had at least a basic understanding…."

"Wait!" Mavis said, and Zeref turned once again.

"You're clearly a powerful mage!" she said, "Can you teach me and my compatriots magic? There is an enemy that must be defeated. They have committed acts of injustice and cruelty, for no other reason but to commit them. They must be stopped!" Zeref looked at Mavis in silence briefly.

 **(at the camp)**

Warrod, Precht, and Yury (who had regained consciousness), looked up as Mavis approached them with Zeref in tow.

"Who's that?" Warrod asked.

"The guy who is going to help us defeat Blue Skull," Mavis answered.

Over the course of a few days, Zeref taught the group the basics of magic, as each one discovered their respective talents. Warrod discovered his skill in Wood Magic, Yury achieved some talent in Lightning Magic, and as for Precht, he apparently had talent in several kinds of magic.

Mavis, who liked to keep her options open, focused on a couple of smaller scale magics, such as honing her telekinesis, and some basic elemental control. She may not have as much power, she had options, and for her, that was much more important.

Time passed, and Zeref decided it best to take his leave. However, as he was starting to leave back into the forest, he was called by Mavis.

"Zeref! Wait!" she called. Zeref looked over his shoulder.

"Don't leave!" Mavis protested, "You can't be alone again! I won't let you!" The black-haired man gazed at Mavis for a time, as he smiled lightly.

"I'm alone by choice," he said, "Being alone is for the betterment of everyone. But regardless, these past few days have been some of the happiest I've had in centuries." Mavis teared up slightly.

"Don't cry, Mavis," Zeref, "You don't need to feel sorry for me. You're your own woman, and you're not alone anymore. You have friends now." He then began walking away.

"I promise!" Mavis cried, "I promise I'll find a way to lift your curse, so that you won't have to be alone anymore!" Zeref just smiled at Mavis, as he disappeared into the trees.

 **(the next day)**

"You're going to liberate the town?" Yury asked.

"The Magic Council or the government isn't doing anything," Mavis said, "If someone won't take action against such suffering, I will!"

"Hell no!" Yury said, "The plan is to sneak into the base, and take the Sirius Jade! If you're planning some kind of 'epic last stand', then count me out!"

"Yury, we've acquired magic, and its time we use it to fight," Precht said.

"Don't get all high and mighty, just because we've acquired some basic skills!" Yury countered, "Are you forgetting how many trained experts we'll be fighting?"

"Since when were you so afraid?" Warrod asked.

"I"m not afraid, I'm just being practical!" Yury said.

"We've seen plenty of places like this," Warrod explained, "And we couldn't do squat. Perhaps now its time we see if that's true."

"I have a plan," Mavis said, "And if we all stick to, then we will succeed. Now listen carefully. Geoffrey, the Master often goes up north on random hunting expeditions. We have no chance of beating up, he is a guild master after all. But we don't need to actually beat him, much to the contrary…"

 **(three days later)**

Mavis stood in the crowd, protesting in front of Blue Skull's base, demanding food. She was wearing a cloak and hood, watching the protests and people closely. The girl figured she should be feeling sympathy or pity, but all she felt was anger. Such gross injustice being committed, and no one in the outside even batted an eye. _This is the day_ she thought _The day we stand up to evil!_

 **(in the forest)**

Geoffrey's horse trotted down the trail, as the rider scanned for prey.

"Something's not right," he said.

"When you're here, everything's right!" a lackey said.

"These trees are being restless," Geoffrey said, "Let's get out…." That was when several massive roots blasted out of the ground, causing the horse to buck, sending Geoffrey off.

"Where'd the tree come from?" one guy cried. Geoffrey looked over his shoulder, and noticed a figure in the trees.

"Don't bother chasing me, you've already lost," Warrod said, "The base belongs to us now!"

"You're that kid from earlier," Geoffrey said, "Let me guess, you learned magic, and now want revenge?"

"Of course not, revenge is pointless."

"Then what…," Geoffrey began.

"Master! Its Magnolia!"

"What about it?"

"Its on fire!"

"What!" Geoffrey cried. Warrod took this as an opportunity to take off.

"So long suckers!" he said, as he ran.

"After him!" Geoffrey said, as the lackeys went to go chase after the Wood Mage, while Geoffrey ran back in the direction of Magnolia.

"They really intend to destroy my whole town?!" he said out loud," Those miserable brats!" He got into the town, which was still blazing way.

"What is this?!" he said, "This is awful!"

"Is it now?" a familiar voice asked. Geoffrey turned, and saw Mavis strolling out of the flames, towards him. A dark aura covered his face.

"Seeing as something quite similar was done to my home by you, I'm not so sure its that awful," she said, "Its as they say 'an eye for an eye'." That was when Geoffrey noticed the people on fire.

"Even the townspeople?" he said. That was when he came to a realization.

"No," he said, grinning, "This is far to extreme. This is another illusion." He then waved his hands, as the flames, and people are disappeared, revealing a perfectly intact Magnolia.

"That took the exact amount of time I expected," Mavis said, "That said…." She then snapped her fingers. The entire town vanished, and a cage appeared around Geoffrey.

"This whole town was an illusion, "I'm afraid you're in a cage."

"What?!" Geoffrey, "How'd you…"

"I knew my illusions wouldn't fool forever," Mavis said, "But I also knew the reason my fake dragon didn't work on you, was because not only were you too close, nothing you actually gave a crap about seemed at risk. Its as I say, give people something to fear, and they will be afraid. All I needed to do was plant the idea in your head, and it would send you running in this direction. You aren't even in Magnolia, you're halfway there."

"How'd you even learn this?!" Geoffrey demanded.

"I'm a student of the Black Mage," Mavis said proudly, "And by now, my friends will have finished everything."

 **(in Magnolia)**

" _You lose, Master Geoffrey."_

A tired, but victories, Yury and Precht stood over the defeated Blue Skull mages.

"Mavis was right," Precht said, "Too think I still doubted her after everything."

"I think that girl could find a way to beat an entire army on her own," Yury said, as he glanced around. That was when he saw it.

"Precht, look!" he said, pointing. Precht followed his finger, and saw it.

"Its the Sirius Jade!"

 **(outside Magnolia)**

"I heard you wanted to take the Sirius Jade, right?" Geoffrey said.

"What of it?" Mavis said, "It was the treasure of my island, and therefore belongs to me."

"You can't touch it!" Geoffrey said.

"I'd say watch me, but you're not getting out of that cage," Mavis said, as she turned to leave.

"That's not what I mean! Literally, you can't touch it!" Geoffrey said, "If anyone touches it, it will destroy all of Magnolia!"

 **(in town)**

Mavis dashed into town, using her telekinesis to float. She entered into Blue Skull's base.

"Yury! Precht!" she called.

"Mavis!" Precht said, "You finished, I see."

"So are we," Yury said, "I'll tell you magic is pretty awesome to use."

"Where's the Sirius Jade?" Mavis asked.

"You're quick to the point, aren't you?" Yury said.

"Answer me!" Mavis yelled.

"I hate to tell you this, but you were the one who said that our missions would be the same, up until the point where we got the Jade, and now that we got it, I'm afraid things are done now," Yury said, as he tossed the Jade to himself.

"You can't touch that!" Mavis cried.

"Well, seeing as it is all that's left of your homeland…," Yury began.

"That's not it! That stone isn't a treasure! Its a dangerous magical item!" Mavis protested.

"What?" Precht said.

"Long ago, the Sirius Jade absorbed so much evil that it became impossible to control, so it had to be sealed away on the island," Mavis explained, "And if a human ever touches it, they'd be consumed."

"Yury, put the jewel down!" Precht instructed.

"Wait you're believing that?" Yury said.

"I've never lied before!" Mavis said, "You have to trust me!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Yury contender, "You've been a schemer all the time I've known you! You're just trying to get the stone! I…." That was when the Sirius Jade began to glow.

"What is this?" Yury said.

"Let it go!" Precht yelled. But it was too late. Magic energy exploded around Yury, completely consuming.

"The Jade!" Mavis cried. The light then flashed up, striking the dragon bones atop the cathedral. The bones glowed, before beginning to shift, and letting out a monstrous roar. The skeletal dragon then moved, and crawled off the cathedral, much to the horror of Magnolia's citizens.

Inside the cathedral, the group was still trying to get what's going on.

"What just happened?" Precht demanded, "What happened to Yury?"

"He was swallowed by the Sirius Jade's evil, causing it to manifest into a symbol of equal evil!" Mavis explained, "That's symbol is the dragon!"

"So that dragon skeleton is….," Precht began.

"Its Yury."

The dragon rampaged around the town, crushing it all under its feet, as the people ran to avoid its terror.

"What do we do?!" Precht cried, "What's going to happen to Yury?!" Instead of answering, Mavis ran out of the cathedral. She levitated herself up onto a rooftop, and started running, watching the dragon from the distance.

"Yury!" she called. The dragon stopped, and looked at her.

"The dragon stopped!" a townsperson said.

"Use the time to run!" another said, as everyone continued to flee.

"This isn't you!" Mavis said, "You would never hurt this isn't people! You're kind, you're…" She didn't finish as the dragon spat a massive bolt of lightning at Mavis, who was rescued by Precht at the last minute.

"Don't be so foolish!" he said, as they landed on the ground, "That beast isn't Yury!" He then looked at the monster.

"If we're going to make it out of here, we're going need to bury it with our magic!"

"No, I can't accept that!" Mavis said, as she rose to her feet. She then looked at the monster.

"I've been alone all my life!" Mavis explained, "Yury, you, and Warrod, you were the first people to treat with kindness in seven years! For the first time, I wasn't alone! I'm not going to let any of you die! I"m going to save everyone, including Magnolia!" Precht listened to Mavis' speech.

"How?" he asked.

"We have to get closer to Yury!" Mavis explained

"Its too dangerous!" Precht protested.

"What happened to all those 'dangerous journeys' you guys kept telling me?" Mavis countered.

"You're just a kid!" Precht said. Mavis was silent, before she took a breath, clenching her fists.

"You are the first friends I've ever truly had!" she said, "I promise I will protect all of you! I will not let any of you get hurt!" She then jumped to her feet, and started running in the direction of the dragon.

As she was wearing, she remembered something Zeref once told her.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Your illusions are impressive," Zeref said, "Did you learn it by yourself?"_

" _Indeed," Mavis said, "I've spent all my times studying it. But I don't have much in the way of power. I personally like to focus on my intelligence and strategy. But that doesn't mean I don't want to have something more powerful to resort to, if all else fails."_

" _So does that mean you want to learn some Black Magic?" Zeref asked._

" _Black or white, I don't think it particularly matters," Mavis said, "Magic is magic, and power is power. I want to be able to fight alongside the others!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Yury!" Mavis called, as she held up her hands. Gold coins then began raining from the sky. The dragon looked over, and if it had eyes, they could've lit up.

"What's this?" one guy asked.

"These are fake!" another said. The dragon then started moving in the direction of the pile of fake treasure.

"She's using her illusions to get Yury's attention?" Precht said, looking at the girl. With a yell, Mavis sprung onto Yury's back.

"From here, I can use Law!" she said, remembering the technique Zeref taught her. It was said to annihilate all those the caster saw as evil, and saved all those they saw as good. With that power, Yury could be saved, and destroy the Sirius Jade. Yury had noticed her on his back, and was now starting lash around, trying to shake her off of him. Mavis cried out, but she wouldn't let go.

"You brought me out of the island, and into the world!" Mavis cried, "You, Precht, and Warrod, you were so kind to me! And yet I could do nothing but continue to shun you! Now its time that I return the kindness you gave me!" She clenched her fists tightly, and got ready to cast he spell.

"I promised to not allow injustice! And I will not allow this injustice against you to be committed! Now…." She then sprung into the air.

"One…" She then swirled her hands together in a large orb of light.

"Two…" She then put her hands together as if in prayer.

"Three! Law!" The sky then erupted into light, which consumed the dragon, and most of the town. In the light, the dragon collapsed, breaking apart. The Sirius Jade bounced to the ground, before cracking, and shattering. Yury, back to normal, lay unconscious, but alright.

"She did it," Precht said, "She really did it." He then ran into the dust, looking for Mavis. He found her, sprawled on the ground.

"Mavis!" he called.

 **(two days later)**

Yury stirred, as he opened his eyes. He was lying in some kind of bedroom.

"Yury!" Warrod said, as he came over her.

"Where am I?" Yury asked.

"We're still in Magnolia, in an inn," Warrod answered, "I imagine you're pretty disoriented. Not that I'm surprised, seeing as you were turned into a bone dragon." Yury looked around.

"Where's Mavis?" he demanded, grabbing Warrod's shoulders, "Is she alright?" Warrod was silent, but that was when Precht walked into the room.

"She's alright," Precht said. Yury let out a sigh of relief.

"But she needed to use some some very advanced, very powerful magic," Precht said, "The side effects are very…." He was silent, as he averted his eyes.

"What are you talking about!" Yury said, "Just tell me!"

"Mavis…"

 **(by the sea)**

"… _will never grow or mature."_

Mavis was staring at the water in silence, as she contemplated everything that had happened to her recently. _So this is my life from here on out?_ she thought _I imagine many people would do much for this…._

"Mavis!" The girl looked over her shoulder. Approaching her, was the treasure hunting gang.

"You're awake," she said to Yury.

"I was told what happened," Yury said, "You should've…."

"What should've happened doesn't matter," Mavis answered, "What's done is done after all."

"This is all my fault, I let my greed take hold of me," Yury said.

"Don't worry, no one knows it as you," Warrod said.

"They're too focused on what Mavis did," Precht said, "She's a hero in the eyes of Magnolia's people. First she defeats the dragon, and then she exiled Blue Skull."

"That's right, what happened to Geoffrey?" Yury asked.

"There was nothing really to be done, so we turned him over to the Magic Council," Warrod said.

"And he'll escape in due time, and this will start all over again in some other town," Mavis said, "What we did barely matters."

"Mavis…," Yury began.

"We can destroy dark guild as much as we want, but it won't matter," Mavis explained, "That's a staple of this world. The strong will always exploit the weak, and no one will be able to do anything about it. We all need to do something about it, because if we don't, who knows what will happen to the people of this world?"

"So what do you propose we do?" Yury asked.

"Maybe we could found a magic guild, that can help take action against dark guilds?" Warrod suggested.

"That's not enough, we would be puppets of the magic council," Mavis answered, "No, I'm going to found a country." The air turned perfectly still, as those words set in.

"You said country, right?" Yury asked.

"Yes I did."

"I don't think that's possible," Precht said, "To form a country in times like these, you need…"

"A system of government, an economy, and a military, but also a cause," Mavis said, "A country needs a cause to rally behind if it is to rise from the dust. Once you have that, the others will always come. Starting from this city, or this very building, a new nation will be born." The men exchanged looks. What Mavis said was quite literally, revolutionary.

"What is this cause?" Warrod inquired. Mavis looked over the ocean.

"The case will be doing what's right," she answered.

"What does that mean?" Yury asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Mavis explained, "I will create a country where those without power don't need to fear those with power, and where action is taken when injustice is committed."

"You don't think this is slightly too ambitious?" Precht asked, "You said yourself it takes more than a cause to found a country."

"And you said I'm the hero of these people, they will follow me," Mavis said, "As will others. People know when injustice is committed." She then turned to look at the group.

"Spread the word!" she instructed, "Tell everyone to gather at the cathedral tomorrow!"

 **(the next day)**

The citizens of Magnolia had flocked to hear the words of their young savior, standing by the ruins of Blue Skull's base. The gang was also assembled there. That was when Mavis appeared on the roof.

"Mavis! Mavis! Mavis!" the people chanted, as the girl looked over those who were soon to be her people.

"People of Magnolia, look at what the Magic Council has done for you!" Mavis loudly proclaimed, "Is this what the guardians of order see fit? They would see people live under the heel of dark guilds, if it does not oppose their interests, and will allow others to suffer. As for the magic guilds? They would rather cower in their halls, watching such exploitation, refusing to do anything without the approval of the Council. If their 'order' consists of this, then it is not an order I see as worth protecting! And so I call upon all mages across the land, rise up! Free yourselves from the thrall of the Magic Council, and fight for what is right!" The onlookers cheered in response, as Mavis took a brief breath, before continuing.

"And what of your 'great king'?" Mavis asked, "He who rules the kingdom by some divine right? What has he done for you? Nothing! The kingdom looks on and does nothing! They are willing to do nothing, so long as they receive the proper compensation! He does not deserve our loyalty! This king, is no king of mine, nor should he be a king of yours! I cannot allow such injustice to continue, action must be taken! And so I declare the creation of a place where corruption, and injustice will be but stories told to children. A land where no one needs to fear those in power, and where those with power, can not abuse it!" She then held up her hands in display.

"As of now, I declare this city an independent state! And its name shall be…. Sirius!" Mavis cried. At that moment, a flag fell down over the church. On it was a red symbol, that almost looked like some kind of fairy.

"And let those who commit wrong, tremble with the mention of its name, as it storms the lands in the name of justice!" she cried, "Long live Sirius!"

"Long live Sirius! Long live Sirius! Long live Sirius!"

 _ **x686: the founding of the country of Sirius; Mavis gives her speech, which word of spreads; mage guilds dissatisfied with the rule of the Magic Council begin to flock to her cause**_

 _ **x688: the collective mage guilds assault the capital of Fiore, Crocus; the king willingly abdicates, in exchange for promises for the safety of his family and his people; the Fiore Kingdom ceases to exist, and the Sirius Empire is formed; Mavis is proclaimed its first Empress; Magic Council is ejected from the country**_

 _ **x690: "Sirius Wars of Conquest" are initiated; the empire is expanded to the borders of the Kingdom of Pengrande**_

 _ **x695: Mavis abruptly ends the expanse; reforms initiated throughout the empire; peace-keeping organization known as "Fairy Tail" is established**_

 _ **x697: Mavis is ….….…., but she promises to appear for those who truly need her; grave is built on Sirius Island; by her final decree, Yury succeeds her as ruler; Dreyar Dynasty of Emperors begins**_

 _ **x720: Yury Dreyar dies; Makarov succeeds him as Emperor**_

 _ **x779: Iwan Dreyar, the crown prince, is banished for tampering in dark magic; Laxus Dreyar is named crown prince**_

 _ **x783: Makarov becomes ill….**_

 **Note: Alright, finally we're done with the prologue, and can get into the primary story. I hope you like this scenario I set up. And also, this is assuming the Magic Council still existed at this time in canon, and in case it didn't, it does in this story.**

 **I'm still taking suggestions about this, and now that you know the scenario, maybe it will be easy. Be sure to review.**


End file.
